


Love or something like it

by StormyBear30



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs a place to stay and Doug is forced to take him in.  What happens next surprised and shocks the two of them more then they thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or something like it

“I have no idea what I am going to do Pace” Jack spoke sadly as he and his best friend walked along the board walk drinking coffee. “The doctor’s say that she needs a specialist and the closest one is in New York. She says that I can go with them…but I don’t want to be a burden”

“I don’t know what to tell you man” Pacey replied…placing his hand upon Jack’s slumped shoulders as they stared out across the ocean. “You could always move back in with your pop…or not” He quickly concluded as a death look from hell was shot at him by Jack. Turning around he leaned against the rail taking in the people roaming the park before him…his eyes landing on an all to familiar face. “Hold that thought…be right back” He cried out over his shoulder as he ran towards that person. “Dougie…” He sing songed…plopping down on the bench that he older brother was sitting upon. “Just the person that I needed to see”

“Whatever it is little brother the answer is no” Doug cut him off before he had a chance to continue…getting up off of the bench he had been sitting on.

“Dougie…Dougie…Dougie…” Pacey laughed…determined to make his brother listen and get his way. “Look…I am not going to beat around the bush. The fact of the matter is that my friend Jack…you do know Jack…that gorgeous young man over there” He indicated with his finger as he pointed at the man who was watching them with confusion written across his face. “Well…he needs a place to stay and I was thinking that since you have two bedrooms and no life that you could allow him to stay with you at least till school’s out since he’s off to college in the fall and…” Pacey rushed out his words in one long sentence…prepared to go on but Doug stopped him.

“Are you insane” Doug yelled…lowering his voice as people stopped to stare at the two of them.

“That has yet to be determined but that doesn’t matter in this case. Look Doug…Jack has been staying with Jen and her grandmother since his father kicked him out for being gay. Gram’s is sick and they need to take her to a specialist in New York and Jack doesn’t want to be a burden to them. He can’t go back to his father and he sure as hell can’t stay with me at mom and pops…so that leaves you” Pacey went on hopeful that Doug would cave…but he had his doubts at the look he was receiving from him. “Doug…at least think about it. He works at The Icehouse part time and he could pay you rent if that’s what you are worried about and…”

“He’s a sixteen year old gay kid Pacey” Doug tried to explain to his brother as he looked over his shoulder and took his first full look at Jack McPhee. There was no denying that the young man was handsome…but for Doug there was something more then that…it was the underlying sadness that screamed out to him instead.

“He’s seventeen…turns eighteen in a few short weeks in fact and yes he’s gay…so what. Jesus…you would think that it would be a plus to have an openly gay man in your home since maybe he can teach you a thing or two about coming out” Pacey laughed…halting instantly as he received another hateful glare. “It’s just for a couple of months and if your worried about what people think then don’t. Everyone knows the story about Jack…they know that he’s been staying with Gram’s and that he basically has no place to stay…they won’t suspect a thing”

“Ok…” Doug heard himself say before he had a chance to really think about it. “But if he moves in with me he has to follow my rules implicitly”

“Whatever you say oh closeted one” Pacey mock saluted…kissing his brother quickly upon the cheek before racing off towards Jack with the good news.

A few days later…

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea” Jack spoke up as he and Pacey stood outside of Doug’s house…struggling with heavy boxes. “I mean I barley know Doug and he doesn’t know me. What if we don’t get along?”

“Jack breath…” Pacey tried to calm his friend down as he dropped the box that he had been holding…taking the one out of Jack’s hand as well. “Doug’s a great guy. A bit anal and completely closeted…but a great guy” He chuckled…nearly dropping the box in his hand as he realized the front door was open and Doug was standing before him.

“You spend way to much time worrying about my sexuality little brother” Doug griped…grabbing the box from Pacey as he brought it into the house. “This will be your room Jack” He called out over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway and into a side room. “It has a bed and full walk in closet…but we will have to share a bathroom” He indicated at he pointed at the closed door off to the side of the room. “My room is on the other side…just make sure to lock my side of the door when your using the facilities and I will do the same” He blushed…turning from the two standing behind him to hide it. “Um…I figured you needed a place to study as well…so I moved my old computer desk in here just in case. I assume you have your own computer but if not you can always use mine in the den. Yeah…ok…that’s it for now” He tried to leave…stopping short as he reached across the bed and plunked a piece of paper off of it. “Here are a list of rules that I expect you to follow while you are staying here. If you have an questions about any of them we can discuss it at dinner…which is at six sharp” And with all that said he left the room.

“Jesus…you weren’t lying when you said that he was anal” Jack laughed as he looked over the sheet…his laughter increasing at Pacey jerked it from his hands and ripped it into shreds.

“In more ways then one” Pacey laughed along with his friend as they began to unpack Jack’s things.

A month later…

It was amazing to both of them just how well they hit it off with each other and just how much they had in common. Many nights were spent just hanging out and truly getting to know each other and other nights Jack was able to convince Doug to hang out with he and Pacey…much to Pacey’s disbelief. It was strange but some how with Jack living at Doug’s it somehow brought them closer together. Pacey loved the idea that Jack was in Doug’s life and seemed to be pulling him away from his former hermit way of life and he knew without a doubt that one day very soon Jack was going to drag him out of the closet as well.

Jack knew from the moment that he moved into Doug’s home that he was gay. It wasn’t just the perfect interior or the large collection of musicals that littered his shelves…instead it was something inside him that sent shivers down his spine each time that he walked into a room…or so much as looked at him. He couldn’t believe it…but he was starting to develop feelings for Doug…feelings that thrilled and confused him beyond belief. With each passing day he was finding it harder and harder to control those feelings as they threatened to spill over into something physical. He knew that Doug was nearly ten years older then him…knew that he was so far hidden in the back of the closet that he would probably never come out…but he didn’t care. He couldn’t deny what was brewing deep within him and although he wasn’t one hundred percent sure…he was sure that Doug was fighting the same demons as well.

Doug was fighting what appeared to be a losing battle as well. He knew that Jack moving in was a bad idea…but he didn’t know just how bad until the first night Jack spent in the house. Despite his warning of locking the bathroom door whenever he was using the restroom…Jack for some reason never seemed to remember or care. That first night as Doug lay in bed thinking about the much younger man in the room aside of him he got his first of what would be many Jack induced erections. Eyes closed…lips parted as painful pants of air escaped over parched lips…Doug jerked his erection as images of Jack flooded his mind. He came hard…biting his bottom lip as he squelched the urge to cry out Jack’s name. Moments later he just lay there trying to catch his breath…but at the same time trying to get over his guilt at masturbating at the thought of a child. The fact was that no matter how much guilt that he tried to place upon himself the images of Jack continued to haunt him until he was hard and ready once again. “No…” He cried out into the empty room as he slide off the bed and made a beeline for an extremely cold shower.

“Jesus Doug…” Jack cried out in surprise as Doug whipped open the door on his side of the room and came practically face to face with a naked Jack as he stepped out of the shower.

At first they could only stand before each other…neither saying a word…the tension so think that you could cut it with a knife…but eventually Doug got his wits about him. “I told you to lock this fucking door when you are using the facilities” He yelled with more anger and irritation behind his words then he truly intended. “Either follow the rules or you will have to leave” He shouted over his shoulder…slamming the door to the bathroom behind him before falling against it…the tip of his dick poking clearly through his boxer shorts. “Just fucking great” He whined to himself as he slide across the bed…grabbing a bottle of lotion from out of the drawer before once again taking care of his Jack induced needs.

Weeks later Doug stumbled home from work exhausted…looking forward to a quiet night with Jack and a stiff drink to boot. The tension between them had quickly died down and they were becoming…dare he think it friends. Doug enjoyed his time spent with Jack…enjoyed the talks that they shared as he quickly found that the young man was quite intelligent. They had much of the same interests and what they didn’t share each was willing to give something new a try. Doug was still jerking himself off nightly…but it was something that he could live with because he was truly enjoying the company of his brothers best friend. He wanted to tell Jack so desperately that all Pacey’s assumptions about him were correct…that he was gayer then a three dollar bill…but fear hindered this process. It was nice to hear someone else talk about their experiences of coming out and the freedom to be who you were supposed to be. He hated the lying…hated pretending that he was someone that he wasn’t in order to make others happy…because since Jack had moved in and forced him to think about his life and the way he lived it…he found that he was completely miserable.

However…his misery increased ten fold as he entered his home…take out food in hand and found Jack rushing around the room. “Hey…” Doug called out to him as he raced past him and into his bedroom. “I brought home that chicken that you like and even went to the store and bought some of that horribly calorie infest ice cream” Placing the ice cream in the freezer be began to arrange the food he had brought in on a plate…nearly dropping the same plate as Jack stormed into the kitchen dressed to the nines. “Whoa…no need to get all dressed up for me” Doug laughed heavily because something told him that Jack was not standing before him looking all handsome in a pair of slacks and a dress shirt for him.

“Sorry Doug…” He smiled at the older man. “You’ll have to eat that chicken all alone tonight since I have a date” He beamed…his smile widening even more at the look of shock and then jealousy that briefly crossed Doug’s face. “Unless you can think of any reason why I shouldn’t go on this date that Jen has set up for me?” He teased…stepping closer to Doug as he took the plate out of his hand.

“Have a good time…” Doug rushed out…his body afire in anger and lust as Jack stood so close to him that he could feel the heat of body call out to his own. He knew he had to get away as he grabbed the plate from Jack’s hand and stumbled his was into the dining room. He heard Jack mumble something under his breath…but he was unable to understand it as the beating of his heart roared within his ears. He couldn’t understand the complete anger that was beginning to consume him with each minute that passed…anger mixed with devote jealousy because in his mind and soul Jack belong with no other but him. He knew that he was being irrational since he and Jack had done nothing become friends…but it seemed that somewhere along the line the older man had fallen in love with the much younger man. Food forgotten he pushed the plate away calling out to Jack as he moved much to slowly towards the kitchen. However…he didn’t know what he was about to do or say and it turned out that it didn’t matter as the doorbell chimed all around them.

“You must be Toby” He heard Jack exclaim as he stood offside in the kitchen getting his first full look at Jack’s date. For Doug he wasn’t much to look at…but for Jack it seemed that he was quite impressed with the young blonde man. Pleasantries were exchanged as Jack invited his date into the house that he shared with Doug as he continued to get ready. No words were spoken…no introductions given as Doug continued to stand in the kitchen literally glaring at Toby.

“What’s up with you father?” Toby whispered to Jack once he had finished getting ready.

Redness flooded his cheeks as the anger inside of him became almost explosive at the words Jack spoke after Toby’s inquiry. “He’s not my father…just Pacey’s much older brother” Their eyes locked from across the room as Doug tried like hell to control the urge to throw this Toby feller out of his home before having his way with Doug. Once again he attempted to say something but was thwarted as Jack took his dates hand and lead him towards the door. “Don’t wait up…” Were his last words…words that were laced with spite and hatefulness…words intended to inflict injury…and they were words that did just that.

Alcohol seemed to be Doug’s only friend that night as he downed shot after shot of whatever he could find in the bar. His body was numb but he quickly learned that it wasn’t from the affects of the liquor that he was drinking but at the idea that Jack was out with another man. He wondered what they were doing as images of two sweaty teens fumbling and groping each other invaded his mind. The hour was late and he was about to lose him mind as he heard the undeniable sounds of a key entering a lock echo around him. Trying to look as calm and nonchalant as possible…Doug sat back against the couch he had been destroying taking a sip of his drink as he tried to control his raging emotions. “Where the fuck have you been?” He lost the battle as he jumped up off the couch…playing the empty glass upon a coaster as he strode over towards a frowning Jack. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Back up off of me man” Jack cried out in irritation as he tried to walk past Doug…only to come to a complete stop as a hand grabbed onto his arm almost painfully. “You’re not my fucking father Doug” He bit out…trying to once again get away from the man whose body was so close to his that he felt as if they were sharing one breath.

“No…I’m just the much older brother of your friend Pacey” Doug threw back in Jack’s face as he latched another hand upon the younger boy. Bodies pressed together…faces mere inches apart…eyes of angered lust locked together in a duel…neither knew what was happening or who initiated it…but before they knew it lips were locked together in complete frenzy. It was as if the their bodies had instantly vaporized…once again forming together in the middle of Doug’s room as clothing became lost and naked skin came forward in reverence.

“I knew it…I knew you were gay” Jack moaned as he lay flat against the comforter of Doug’s bed…the brunt of his weight pressing into him.

He didn’t know why…fear most likely…but Jack’s words were like a waterfall of cold water thrown upon his heated body. Full and real reality came into focus as he looked down and found Jack naked and wanton underneath him. “Holy shit…what the fuck are we doing?” He cried out as he fumbled his way off of the smooth body…searching for his clothes as quickly as he shivering body would allow him. “You have to go” He cried out towards Jack…afraid to look at him as he tossed his clothes in his general direction. “This was a mistake and I want you out of my bed…now” His cries got louder as he rushed into the bathroom…slamming the door and locking it behind him. He breath was rugged and rough as he slid down the grainy wood of the door…landing ass first upon the chilled tiles as he tried to control the blood rushing towards nether regions.

“Doug…it’s ok…really” He heard Jack cry out on the other side of the door. “I know that your scared…but I want you so desperately and I know that you feel the same thing about me”

With each word that Jack screamed through the wood of the door…the more agitated Doug became…until he lunged up off of the floor in full anger mode. “This…is not ok” He screamed…red faced and spitting as he jerked open the door and came face to face with a bewildered Jack. “None of this is ok Jack”

“Look Doug…I know that you are scared…that maybe this is your first time with a man…but I want you to know that you don’t have to be” Jack tried to sooth the clearly angry man…who quickly turned almost violent as he was grabbed by the shoulders and slammed against the wall behind him.

“You don’t know shit about me and my life” Doug screamed heated words across Jack’s face as angered madness over took all rational thought. “So you now know that I am gay…big fucking deal. But the fact is Jack that I have been with other men before…plenty of other men and all of them much fucking older then you. You’re just a child Jack and child that has invaded my home and my life and that is all you will ever be to me” He could see the tears the welled within Jack’s beautiful blue eyes and it quickly took the air out of his outburst as he gently placed one hand upon the side of Jack’s face. “I’m so sorry Jack…” He whispered…laying his forehead upon Jack’s…his own tears springing forward as a pair of arms wrapped lovingly around his neck. “Please forgive me for the pushing you like that and all those horrible things that I said…but we can’t do this. Jack…please…” He cut the protesting man before him off as he moved as far away from him as he could. “You’re only seventeen and much to young for someone like me”

 

I’ll be eighteen in a week and then we can be together legally” Jack spoke up hopefully as he moved over to where Doug was standing alone on the other side of the room.

“No…this won’t work…it can’t work and I won’t allow it to work” Doug responded firmly…staring Jack dead in the eyes as he did. “You’ve got three more months here and then you are off to a new life in college. Please…don’t make this any harder then it already is. We can just pretend that this night never happened and go back to the way that things were…promise me that” Doug asked…tears once again threatening his eyes…but he forced them away in an instant.

“Ok Doug…if that’s what you really want” Jack replied defeated as he turned for the bedroom door…turning back as he heard Doug call out softly to him.

“Jack…please don’t tell anyone about me and my being gay. You’re the only person in Capeside that knows and I would like to keep it that way”

“Sure Doug…” Jack answered back with a sad smile as he went back into his bedroom.

****************************************************

To say that it was awkward and uncomfortable in the house after that incident would have been a understatement. Neither Jack nor Doug knew how to react to each other…deal with each other and so for the most part they just ignored each other. Jack in particular was upset…but not only from the fact that Doug barely even spoke to him…but also from the fact that in a few short days his eighteenth birthday loomed before him and not one single person seemed to remember or care. However…as each day passed the more depressed Jack became until he was practically a bump loafing on the couch in complete and utter misery.

“Are you going to even get dressed at all today?” Doug asked…walking into the living room where he found Jack laying across the couch a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt.

“Why should I…nothing special going on today anyways” He sighed…flicking the remote control of the TV for the millionth time since he had gotten up that morning.

“Um…ok then. I have to go out for a few hours…so I’ll see you later then” Doug spoke quickly…not giving Jack a chance to see the conspiritive smile that was across his face. “At least try to get up the strength to get out of those stinking clothes” He hollered over his shoulder before rushing out the door.

“What the fuck for” Jack spoke to himself as he tossed turned the TV off…tossing the remote into the basket on the coffee table in front of him. “No reason to even bother since not a fucking person remembered my Birthday” Rolling onto his side he closed his eyes and thought back to the night that he and Doug had almost made love. He could remember everything about that night…the taste of his lips…the feel of his skin as it glided over his own…the hardness that pressed into his thigh as their bodies moved in sync together. He had never wanted anyone as bad as he wanted Doug that night…but by the way Doug had reacted during the act he knew that it was just a dream that would never come true. Eventually he fell asleep…dreaming of Doug…only to be jerked away but and insistent pounding upon the front door. Doug…door” He cried out to his roommate…flipping onto his back before closing his eyes again. “Doug…door” He cried out again as the banging got louder and louder. “Fucking hell” He screamed madly as he slide off of the couch and stumbled towards the door. “What…” He screamed again…his eyes nearly bulging out of his head at the sight he saw before him.

“Happy Birthday” A chorus of voices cried out towards him as loads of people swarmed past him wishing him birthday greetings.

“Happy birthday buddy…” Pacey smiled as his friend…giving him a playful punch as he trailed the end of the horde.

“You remembered” Was all that Jack could manage to speak as tears glistened within his eyes. “I didn’t think that anyone had”

“Well…actually you have to credit Doug with this” Pacey spoke truthfully as he turned and looked at his older brother as he leaned against the car in the driveway. “He’s the one that planned the whole thing”

“Doug…why?” Jack asked…locking eyes with a blushing Doug as he pushed himself off of the car as he made his way over towards Jack.

“Because it’s your birthday” He smiled…giving Jack an awkward hug before quickly releasing him. “Happy birthday Jack” He said with a smile. “Now if you will excuse me…this old man will retire to his room for the evening so you young people can have your fun. Just not to much fun” He spoke with mock sternness before making his way back into the house with a smile upon his face.

“This was all his idea?” Jack questioned Pacey…not looking at him as he watched Doug walk away from them.

“Yep…” He made all the plans…purchased all the goods” Pacey replied…smiling broadly because he knew that there was more then friendship brewing between Jack and his older brother…and he couldn’t have been happier.

“Why?” Jack asked…completely perplexed.

“My guess is that he likes you…really likes you” Pacey laughed…smacking Jack upon the back as he led him into the house. “Now get you ass into the house and change into something a bit more presentable”

He could tell the party was a success by the laughter and merriment that was going on outside the closed door of his room and it caused him to smile. He was happy that he was able to throw such a huge bash for the man who had been pouting for well over a week before hand because he thought that no on remembered his birthday. Truth be told there was no way that he would have forgotten because ever since Jack had moved in his had mentally locked away all sorts of things about the younger man. He knew about his being allergic to certain pain relievers…knew that he hated just about any vegetable in the squash family. He knew of his love of the beach and the surf as well as his addiction to fattening rocky road ice cream. It wasn’t something that he did on purpose…just something inside that wanted to know about as much from and about him as humanly possible…without being over burdensome. So into his thoughts of Jack he didn’t hear the knock upon the door…didn’t see the same person that he was thinking about enter the room…only felt the bed sink as someone sat heavily upon it. When he finally did realize who it was…words in an instant vanished from his mind as he took in the sight of Jack dressed in a pair of dress slacks and a button up shirt. “Wh…what are you doing here?” Doug finally spoke up…his throat dry and tickly as the urge to kiss Jack began a bitter struggle within him.

“Thought you might like some cake” Jack replied…waving the plate under his nose before placing it on the nightstand beside him. “And this…” He went on cupping the side of Doug’s face before leaning in and capturing his lips under his own.

Doug tried to resist as much as was possible…but the new legal Jack was making it almost impossible as he laid out across the expanse of Doug’s body. There was no other option but to give in as he wrapped one arm around the slender waist of the man…the other hand slinking its way through silky strands of dark hair. His mind was spinning out of control as he tasted and enjoyed the very essence that was Jack McPhee…realizing in the very moment as warm and slated tongue electrified his own that he was very much head over heels in love. Clothing began to disappear and there was no doubt between the two of them that things were about to go a step further…that was until an incessant banging upon the bedroom door jerked them apart.

“Should be open it?” Jack asked…grinning down at Doug before nuzzling his nose against his chiseled cheek.

“Nah…” Was all of Doug’s response before he rolled the two of them over…Jack pinned underneath him before he once again began to kiss him.

“Look…I hate to interrupt the two of you in there…but Jack there is someone here that needs to speak to you and I think that it might be serious” Pacey spoke through the wood of the door. “Officer please…” He cried out again…forcing the two apart as they raced for the door in order to find out what was going on.

 

“Shit…they’ve gone and got the police involved” Jack cried out…pushing past Doug in order to get to Pacey for ruining such a perfect moment between him and Doug.

“Surprise…” He heard a gaggle of voices scream madly before he was yanked out of the door and tossed in the direction of a leather clad police officer.

“I know it’s not the same as the real thing” Pacey winked at Jack before turning his look towards his older brother. “But…for now it will have to suffice. I am sure that after Officer Long Dong is done with Jack you can…”

“Um…yeah well keep it down and lets try to keep the real police out of here” Doug spoke up…sending warning daggers at his brother before taking a final look at Jack. He knew that he didn’t have any right to be jealous…but as he watched the leather clad stripper dance before Jack…he couldn’t help control it. With one final look he once again took his leave before shutting himself behind closed doors once again.

“Boy…you’ve got it bad don’t you?” He heard his brother question behind him.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Doug lied as he sauntered into the bathroom…praying like hell that Pacey would be gone before he got back. “You should be out there with Jack at his party” He spoke up a moment later when he entered the room and as expected found Pacey still there.

“No offense…but gay strippers are just not my thing” Pacey laughed…plopping down the messy bed behind him.

“Yeah I guess not” Doug laughed…sitting down on the bed next to him. “Jack seemed to be enjoying himself though…doesn’t he?” He hated sounding like a slighted lover…but when it came to Jack and how he felt for him that was just what he felt like.

“Sure…he’s a gay man that just became legal. What’s not to like?” Pacey quipped…smiling under his hand at the extreme way that Doug was trying to hide his jealousy. “However…it will never compare to the real thing”

“Pacey…don’t start this again” Doug cried out…jumping off of the bed before beginning to pace before the bed.

“Dammit Doug…why is it so hard for you to admit that you’re gay and in love with my best friend” Pacey cried out in frustration…thinking that they were one step closer to Doug coming out to him. “Jesus…do you think that I don’t know what you two were doing in here. I’ve known you were gay practically my whole life and yet I am still here. Is that what you think…that if you come out to me completely that I won’t want to be your brother anymore? Because you have to know that I would never do that to you. Jesus Jack…my best friend is gay and I have stood by him through think and thin…what makes you think that I wouldn’t do the same for my own flesh and blood”

Doug could read the anger and upset on Pacey’s face as he glared up at him with hurt filled eyes. “No…I don’t know” Doug answered truthfully. “I mean…I guess that part of me thought that you or anyone in the family wouldn’t accept me for who I really am. But…I should have know that if anyone were to understand it would be you…sorry little brother” Doug spoke truthfully. “I’ve just been hiding for so long that it didn’t matter who it was…I was petrified of the truth. Forgive me?”

“Of course you dumb gay lug” Pacey laughed…sprinting off of the bed before pulling his brother into a big bear hug. “Come on now…lets get out there before officer stripper tries to make a move on your man”

By the time the brothers entered the living room the party had died down and there sitting crossed legged on the couch sat Jack talking to the fully clothed stripper. Neither of the men knew that they had company as they continued to talk amongst themselves. It turned out that the stripper was only a year older then Jack and trying to pay for college tuition by shedding his clothes. Doug could tell that his words were tugging on Jack’s heart strings as he continued to tell him that his parents had died in a car accident nearly two years before hand and for their memory he was determined to make it as a doctor. Red jealousy began to consume him as Jack got up off the couch and hugged the young man…still clueless that he had a audience standing in the hallway. It only served to get hotter as that same man asked Jack out for a date…only to die in an instant when Jack uttered words that made his heart sing. “Thanks for the offer but I’m in the beginning stages of what I hope to become a permanent relationship”

Doug couldn’t help but smile as he entered the room and made his presence known before walking over to Jack…placing his arm around his neck before leaning in for a not so quick kiss. He couldn’t believe how strange it felt to be out in the open of sorts…acting out public displays of affection…but at the same time he had to admit that he didn’t hate it. “Well on that note we will leave you two alone” Pacey finally piped up…tears misting his eyes as he took in what he hoped were the first steps of his older brother coming out of the closet altogether. Placing his hand upon the strippers shoulder he indicated with a toss of his head that it was time to go…but not before taking one final look at the two men staring deeply into each others eyes. “Happy Birthday Jack” He whispered with a smile…knowing damn well that neither man heard him.

“I can’t believe you did that” Jack beamed up at the handsome face of Doug. “You just kissed me in front of your brother and a complete stranger” He couldn’t explain just how happy that simple gesture had meant to him…but he was sure that as the night progressed he would find a way to express it.

“Pacey’s known I was gay since he was a kid and as for the stripper…hell the rest of the world I don’t care anymore. I’ve fallen in love with you Jack and that’s reason enough to stop hiding” Doug spoke truthfully…running his hand along the quivering jaw line of his first every boyfriend. He wasn’t lying when he had told Jack weeks before that he had been with other men…but they were always one night stands that he forgot about the moment that they left his room. None of them had ever meant anything to him and he had feared that his life would always be the same fuck em and leave em…but that was until he had met and fallen in love with Jack. He knew that in truth they had many hurdles to overcome in the upcoming future…even if they had a future…but for Jack he was willing to take that chance.

“I love you too…” Jack spoke up…breaking Doug of his thoughts of potential failure. Without saying another word Jack took Doug’s hand as he led them towards Doug’s bedroom. “You gonna kick me out this time as well?” He teased as he closed and locked the bedroom door behind him.

“Not on your life…” Doug responded breathlessly as he pinned Jack to that same wall…kissing him until either was finding it impossible to stand. “God…I’ve been dreaming about this since the first night you moved in here” Doug huffed…tugging Jack towards the bed as he removed one piece of clothing at a time. Doug knew that their time together was going to be short…so be planned to make it as spectacular as possible before everything came to a head. Laying his back upon the bed…he quickly removed his own clothing before laying atop the gloriously naked body of Jack McPhee. His mouth traced every single inch of his heaving chest…paying particular attention to dusky nipples that caused the man below him to shudder each time he touched them.

Jack was near delirious with pleasure as Doug continued to explore his chest and stomach…arching his torso upwards with each stroke in order to create some much needed friction between their two naked bodies. “Make love to me” Jack cried out in elation as his already oozing penis was engulfed into a heated and wet mouth that quickly worked him into an all fired frenzy.

Doug wanted to ask he Jack was sure of what they were about to do next…but as he gazed into eyes so full of love and lust…he knew that he didn’t have to as he reached for a condom hidden in the nearby night stand. Sheathing himself he lifted Jack’s leg over his shoulder…adjusting them as need to make their first time together as comfortable as possible. Wrapping both arms around tender thighs…Doug placed himself as Jack’s entrance…inching forward until he had completely filled the younger mans hole. His thrusts began slowly…eventually increasing in power as the pleasure began to flow between the two of them.

Jack was in complete delirium as Doug continued to fuck him like a piston. He had never experienced anything like it before and he knew that he had only Doug to thank for it as he continued to get fucked like mad. He knew Jack was close as his grunts and cries got louder and louder with his thrust and he knew that he wasn’t fairing any better as he grabbed his own dick and began to pump at it like a mad man.

Doug was the first to come…filling the inside of the condom with his love juices. After pulling himself together enough he noticed that Jack was still trying to get off and always the man to help where needed…he added his hand to the mix until Jack was screaming like a banshee…his spunk projecting across his chest and lower chin. “Let me help you with that” Doug leered…sliding Jack’s legs down the side of he body before leaning forward and licking his chest and chin clean. “You ok?” He asked a moment later as he shifted off to the side of Jack’s body…pulling him into his willing arms.

“Absolutely perfect” Jack whispered back…losing himself within the calming blue depths of Doug’s beautiful eyes.

The End…


End file.
